


One, Two, Three

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, F/F, F/M, Romance, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon calls them <i>boring</i>.</p><p>Arthur calls them <i>traditional</i>.</p><p>Gwen thinks they all need to sod the hell off—because, who are they to talk?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One, Two, Three

**Author's Note:**

> Anon's request = "Lance and Gwen are like an old married couple. To spice up their love life they go to a fetish club where they meet Morgana a professional Domme and have a hot kinky three way"
> 
> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

Leon calls them  _boring_.

Arthur calls them  _traditional_.

Gwen thinks they all need to  _sod the hell off_ —because, who are they to talk? (Leon got off on drunks in random pubs, and Arthur  _pined_  over his best friend.)

But, to a point, they were right.

That’s when she witnesses Morgana full-on hitting it off with her embarrassed fiance. Lance’s all shy, and yet _utterly charming_ smiles, but he’s not an idiot.

His and Gwen’s bedroom has drawers of various sex toys—clit toys, thick vibrating dildos, cock-rings, and a pair of those fluffy handcuffs, but Morgana is something  _else_  entirely to them. She’s a Domme.

And she wants to go home with  _both_  of them.

Gwen hasn’t a single issue with this arrangement—Morgana has this lovely, wet, dark triangle of hair between her legs, and it’s wonderful how expensive, carmine red lipstick smears across Lance’s jaw and on Gwen’s right breast.

Morgana’s strap-on is halfway inside her, and Gwen tosses her head back, reclining naked on the bed on her elbows, humping occasionally into her. Morgana’s fingers are being sucked by Lance’s mouth, his teeth scraping her. 

He’s blindfolded and his wrists cuffed behind him, also naked, cock straightly jutting in the open. When he moves closer, Gwen’s hand closes around him, tugging and her lips kiss under the cockhead, her tongue licking the pre-cum. 

Morgana fucks her ruthlessly,  _exactly_  how Gwen wants it, squeezing her teats with manicured nails, while she mouths sloppily around Lancelot’s prick. 

With a shrill, muffled cry, Gwen tightens herself around the strap-on, coming hard enough to see hot white sparks behind her eyelids. She comes down, ever so gradually, only to witness Morgana bring Lance off with a dildo.

 _Boring_ , right.


End file.
